wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Rubellite
***THIS DRAGON WAS CREATED BY ADragonDreaming881 AND IS NOT TO BE USED BY ANY OTHER USERS IN ROLE PLAY, FAN FICTION USE OKAY ONLY IF YOU GIVE ME CREDIT*** Rubellite --''Hurry hurry--'' Appearance: I'm gonna miss something Rubellite is a deep red SkyWing with a scarlet underbelly and wing membranes. His horns, spines, and claws are a red so dark they are almost black. He doesn't wear much jewelry, only a large gold cuff on his left foreleg and a thin sliver chain around his neck. He is unusually tall for a SkyWing, as well as rather slim. He has a rather narrow (and widely considered handsome) face, usually adorned by an amused smirk. If I keep bumping Personality: The most significant stuff Rubellite is a free spirit with a smirk. Ever drifting, ever flirting, ever the heartbreaker. He sweeps in like a whirlwind and leaves dragonesses swooning behind him, gone before you can finish blinking. He has an aura of charm and an untouchable aditude that pulls dragons close and pushes them away, shifting and sweeping and crashing like the waves during an unforgiving storm. At least, that is what he lets others see. Rubellite is afraid of bonding, afraid of having his heart broken, afraid of being seen as weak. He moves quickly so he never has time to get comfortable, never has an opportunity to let his guard down. Behind a rangy body and wide smirk, Rubellite is hiding himself. Underneath the front he puts on, Rubellite is shy and caring. He empathizes deeply with others, a quality he just can't seem to stamp out of himself. He is a bit of aa dork, liking things such as bird watching and algebra. Rubellite is also secretly depressed and harbors a hidden self loathing. He is secretly very fragile. All my friends and all the loose ends Abilities: And this love of mine Rubellite is both a skilled charmer and heartbreaker, as well as a strong flier and very athletic. He is a big daredevil, constantly pulling harebrained stunts in front of pretty girls. He has a quick wit and a sliver tongue, easily disarming less intelligent dragons and lowering defenses to let him into dragoness' hearts. He can disappear from an uneasy situation fast, and knows how to worm himself out of slippery situations. He can also fight pretty well, if it comes down to that. Cause I'm running out of time Weaknesses: Who am I? Rubellite does not trust. He keeps his heart in a highly fortified safe, and has his emotions on lockdown. He makes enemies quickly and gets himself into trouble fast. While he is very athletic, he is not very skilled at fighting or self defense, a fact he refuses to acknowledge. Rubellite flees from his feelings and puts on an air of never caring about anything or anyone. He also hides the fact that he can't read like his life depends on it. Am I still the same guy? History: Or have I lost something as I keep stomping? Abandoned by his mother as an egg, Rubellite spent his early life bounced from foster home to foster home like an out of control spring. Because of this, he never got a complete education. At age 2, Rubellite ran away and struck out on his own, fed up. He was mugged and beaten and left for dead almost immediately. A sly dragon took him in for a few hours, only to try to use him for ransom. Rubellite was rescued but fled immediately, hiding out miles from any town for months, healing from a broken leg. A large gash got infected while he was out in the woods, and Rubellite eventually passed out and was found by a lone hunter shortly before he would have died, days after he had fallen unconscious. After weeks of treatment at a hospital, Rubellite, overhearing a conversation about putting him back in the foster system, fled before he was fully recovered. He flew for days until he was found by a group of MudWings who took him in while he finished healing. No longer able to trust, Rubellite left as soon as he was strong enough to strike out on his own. He never saw the MudWings again. Now age three, Rubellite moved back to the Sky Kingdom, where he developed a keep moving sort of strategy. Rubellite, hungry for education, would sometimes observe lessons from outside school windows. He usually lived in small caves and stole/begged for food, doing odd jobs for money and leaving before anyone had time to put the pieces together. About four years later, Rubellite was one of the savviest dragons on the street. An adept street fighter, Rubellite had connections and apartments and both acquaintances and enemies everywhere, as well knowing every inch of every street, besides one town. The town where he was originally beat up. Rubellite finally felt ready to conquer it. Strolling in like a boss, everything went off without a hitch. Rubellite noticed one lithe SkyWing watching him as he got something to eat in a small cafe with some money he had stored up, and thought nothing of it. Until later. Rubellite was taking an evening stroll when he same SkyWing walking up. Taking a fancy to her due to her vibrant scales and those unique shimmering freckles, he 'charmed' her into taking a fly with him. A small distance from the village, she confronted him. She remembered him. Rubellite attempted to brush her off, but she persisted. Scared of what she would do, Rubellite was surprised when she asked what had happened to him. Rubellite haltingly slipped out bits of his story, his steel resolve breaking underneath her titanium glare, hidden behind a graceful form and a soft voice. Eventually, she let him go, and he fled without even staying the night. And then, two weeks later, Rubellite was back. He told himself he would never come back, but the beautiful dragoness who had for once not been charmed by him allured him. He fell deeper and deeper into love every time he saw her. Every week or so, he'd try to leave, but sometimes even the same day he'd find himself flying back toward the dragoness who had tamed his frightened heart. One night, a few months after they first met, Rubellite knocked on her door, finally brave enough to ask her her name. Her name was Wren. With only a couple of words from her, Rubellite was forever hers. For she looked beyond the front he put on and saw straight inside to the dragon no one had ever seen before. Maybe not even himself. A year after the day they first met, Rubellite gave Wren a special gift. A small rubellite, carved into the shape of a flower, hung on a golden chain. Wren put it around her neck and kissed him. In that moment, the old Rubellite was gone. Never would he hide himself again, he vowed silently. He was Wren's and nothing more. He had no need to hide. He could be himself. And she would love him for it, no matter what. The next morning, Rubellite was a new dragon. Those in the village marveled at how open he was, and how kind. He seemed lit inside with a kind of glow. The change did not last long. Not even into the night. Rubellite arrived at Wren's home, ready to finally propose, and saw Wren and another dragon. A dragon down on his knees. A dragon with a ring. A ring which Wren took....... Rubellite screamed as if his heart had been ripped out and ran. Wren chased after him, but he evaded her. Hours later, brokenhearted and bitter, Rubellite holed up in a cave and planned to starve, alone. But Wren had a different idea. (See Wren's side of the story) --''Hurry hurry--''Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (ADragonDreaming881) Category:Males Category:SkyWings